Без пределов
by Kasumi Hoshi aka Chif
Summary: Развлечения одной компании, приквел к фику "Рубежи" , наме-е-еками: Саске/Суйгетсу, Орочимару/Саске, AU


НАЗВАНИЕ: Без пределов

АВТОР: Kasumi Hoshi

БЕТА: Бета, ау-у-у!

ПЕЙРИНГ: наме-е-еками. Саске/Суйгетсу, Орочимару/Саске.

РЕЙТИНГ: R (исключительно за лексику)

ЖАНР: юмор, местами чорный, POV Суйгетсу, AU (очень AU!)

САММАРИ: Развлечения одной компании

КОММЕНТАРИЙ: это приквел к фику

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: Для пацифистов — подразумевается, что Орочимару скопытится.

Для гомофобов — это яой, здесь присутствует слово «гей»!

Для гринписовцев — пра живытных тут и нет ничего.

Для ищущих смысл — его тут нет и не будет.

Для фанатов филологов — ну простите, аффтар — чукча.

Для канонистов — посмотрите еще раз на жанр.

Для противников ООС-а — ээээ… закройте глазки и проходите мимо.

Для ненавидящих Саске-куна — я его любил, люблю и буду любить. Преимущественно об Наруто.

Вроде, все.

ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР: Кишимото-сама? Да, ЭТО — ваши герои!

***

Меня зовут Суйгетсу. Прозвище, конечно. Точно так же, как у Гаары, Канкуро и Джуго. Один Учиха морду воротит и требует, чтобы его звали исключительно по имени. И хрен с ним. Если судить по характеру, мы должны быть благодарны, что хотя бы не «Учиха-сама» в полном соответствии с правилами этикета его исторической родины и в согласии с личной манией величия.

Меня вот чуть ли не с первой встречи вопрос интересовал — он трахаться тоже с такой мрачной рожей будет или все-таки нет? Впрочем, рискнуть своей шкурой и проверить мне как-то… эээ… не то, чтобы боязно, но опасливо. Все-таки не самоубийца.

***

— Учиха-а-а… скажи честно — вы точно с Хьюгой не родственники?

— А что? — Учиха снова корчит презрительную мину и закатывает глаза.

— Да выражения лиц у вас один в один, как из-под ксерокса. Может быть, у вас история в духе индийских фильмов, нэ? Украденные под покровом ночи братья-близнецы, которые оказа…

— Суйгетсу?

— Что, радость моя?

— Заткнись.

— Как прикажите, ваше сиятельство.

— Мальчики, — к нам обращается ослепляющей улыбкой Гай.

— Да, сэр? — послушно отзываемся мы.

— Раз сила юности бурлит в вас и находит свое воплощение в виде на беседы, то столь же прекрасно она найдет себя в желании пробежать пару-тройку десятков кругов, я так понимаю. Вперед!

— Сволочь ты, Суйгетсу, — бурчит Саске перед тем, как побежать.

Мне ничего не остается, как последовать за ним.

***

Я перевелся в эту школу в прошлом году и не сказать, чтобы был от этого факта в диком восторге. Впрочем, особо и не возникал — дядюшка меня бы прибил собственными руками за малейших звук.

А я что?

Подумаешь, стащил его обожаемый коллекционный меч, которым он полжизни любовался и на который чуть ли не молился.

Так я же обратно его вернул!

Ну… точнее, не я сам, а полиция в довеске ко мне…

Не суть, ведь, в конце концов, возлюбленная дядюшкой железка оказалась на своем почетном месте, так? Произошел глобальный хэппи энд и заря осветила их безоблачное будущее. Типа, и жили они долго и счастливо, и нашли отраду друг в друге. Стало быть, свой долг перед обществом я выполнил, и дядя Забуза должен был это понять, осознать, воспринять и прочее-прочее-прочее.

И, как следствие, я ни в коей мере не заслуживал долговременной ссылки в эту дыру.

Частная школа с правильными детками в форме.

Боже, хуже этого мир ничего не мог придумать.

***

— Н-ненавижу тебя, Суйгетсу… — стонет Саске, падая на кровать.

— Я себя… о-о-ох… гребаный садист-Гай… тоже ненавижу… — не раздумывая, соглашаюсь я.

— Он использовал вас в качестве груши? — отстраненно интересуется Гаара, не отрываясь от чтения и даже не пошевелившись. Опять приперся в комнату, позаимствовать у Учихи что-нибудь почитать.

— Ты-то заткнись, симулянт хренов. У нашей деточки заболел зу-у-убик? Ай! — я едва успеваю уклониться от запущенной в меня толстенной энциклопедии. — Кретин! Так и убить не долго!

— Все только спасибо скажут, — фыркает Саске, стягивая футболку и роясь в шкафу в поисках рубашки.

— Вау! Сенсация! У Учиха Саске обозначилось что-то похожее на чувство юмора, но нам его еще вынашивать, и рожать, и воспитывать, и учить-учить-учить… — улыбаюсь я во все тридцать два зуба.

Приятель смотрит на меня отработанным взглядом «я-тебя-сейчас-зарою-и-скажу-что-так-и-было».

Гаара тяжело вздыхает:

— Уймитесь, придурки.

— Гаара, солнышко, не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но придурошнее парня с кадзи «любовь» на лбу я не встреча… Эй! Положи ножик на место! Им нужно карандаши точи-и-ить!!!

Ни лице рыжего крайняя степень бешенства, поэтому мне ничего не остается, как спешно ретироваться из комнаты, прихватив с собой куртку.

***

Школа мне не понравилась с первого взгляда. Рассадник умильности и правильного воспитания. Уже вечером меня застукала с сигаретой директриса и устроила такой разнос, будто бы я совершил, по меньшей мере, изощренное убийство двадцати человек.

Эта милая женщина оказалась поклонницей воспитания трудом, и уже через час я весело и с чувством драил сортиры. В общем, школьная жизнь оказалась насыщенной и разнообразной. К несчастью.

С Учихой я познакомился вечером, когда выяснилось, что именно с ним я буду делить комнату весь учебный год. А с Гаарой мы встретились следующим днем за философским крашеньем забора. Этот парень, кажется, отказался отвечать, за что и был отправлен на общественно-полезный труд.

Нас вряд ли можно назвать друзьями.

Точнее, я уверен, что внутреннее каждый из нас использует именно это определение, но вот только сказать сей факт в лицо Саске не способен никто. У нашего домашнего психа какой-то пунктик по этому поводу.

Дружить — можно, защищать друг друга — можно, но не дай Боже сказать это вслух. Получите мрачную мину как из фильма про вампира и отрывистое «мне не нужны друзья».

В общем, Учиха был самым странным.

По сравнению с его тараканами мои голубые волосы, кадзи Гаары, взрывной характер Джуго (чуть что не так — ищи бомбоубежище, да и то… вряд ли поможет) и специфическая манера общения Канкуро смотрелись как-то бледновато.

***

За ужином Гаара все еще зыркает на меня, но попыток насадить мою персону на вилку не предпринимал. Так что я с облегчением уселся за стол, на всякий случай стараясь, чтобы между мной и ним был Канкуро, который как истинный боксер мог скрутить в бантик хилого братца за пару секунд.

— У меня идея! — торжественно возвещаю я, стараясь не вопить слишком громко.

— Нет, — подло обрывает мои лучшие намерения Саске.

— Дурак ты, радость моя, еще не знаешь, в чем дело, а уже «не-е-ет!». Прям как девчонка, — нарочито обиженно бухчу я.

— Еще раз назовешь меня так, и я присоединюсь к Гааре, — кровожадно обещает Саске.

— Ну-ну, радость мо… эээм… выслушайте сначала, придурки!

— Чего ты хочешь-то? — интересуется Канкуро.

— Читайте по губам, детки: н о ч н о й к л у б.

— С ума сошел? Бабуля потом нас отымеет, — отрезает Саске.

— Она даже не узнает, — подмигиваю я Учихе.

— Н-да? — недоверчиво качает головой он. — И как же ты намерен это провернуть?

— Ну наконец-то вопрос по делу, — нехорошо ухмыляюсь я. — Слушайте и запоминайте…

***

Дядюшка говорил, что деньги решают все.

Естественно, как примерный и послушный племянник, я следовал его наставлениям.

***

— Идиотский план, — говорит Саске и хмурится. — Нас поймают, ты отправишься к дядюшке первым самолетом, потому как с твоим списком нарушений ничего другого не остается, Канкуро и Дзюго запорят выпускной год, а нас с Гаарой бабуля пошлет на общественно-полезные работы до конца учебы.

— Черт, Учиха, почему ты такой пессимист, а? — тяжело вздыхаю я.

— О чем болтаете, мальчики? — подлетевшая к нашему столу Ино первым делом виснет у вставшего Саске на шее. Тот таким взглядом на нее смотрит, что я бы, пожалуй, испугался и таких финтов не откалывал.

— Да так… о разном, — расплывчато обозначает тему нашего разговора Гаара.

— Са-а-аске, — Ино старательно стреляет глазками в Учиху. Только вот, похоже, у нее либо патроны не те, либо Саске у нас настоящий Терминатор и от него тупо отскакивает. — А ты уже решил с кем пойдешь на рождественскую вечеринку?

— Ино, до нее еще два месяца, — логично отвечает Саске и тут же обламывает все светлые девичьи мечты, — и я не пойду. Как всегда.

— Но почему-у-у? — обиженно надувается Ино. — Ты очень жестокий, Саске.

— Он очень добрый и мягкий в душе, сладкая, — я широко улыбаюсь и приобнимаю ее за плечи, — просто его девушки не интересуют, в отличие от меня. Я вот с тобой с удовольствием пойду хоть на край света.

На перекошенное лицо Саске я стараюсь не смотреть.

— С-с-саске — гей? — ошарашено хлопает накрашенными ресницами Ино.

— А что по нему не ви… эээ… Сладкая, мы с тобой потом поговорим. Эти монстры, кажется, жаждут моей смерти.

Саске переглядывается с Гаарой, и они решительно кивают друг другу.

Вот задница.

***

Честно говоря, враждовать с Саске или Гаарой — это все равно, что смертный приговор себе подписать. Приговор своему мозгу, точнее, потому как эти двое на него крайне удручающе воздействуют.

Это я понял еще в первую неделю.

Дядюшка мне в свое время долго нудел про правильно расставленные приоритеты и тому подобное, так что я предпочитал с Гаарой и Учихой дружить . К слову, по слухам, раньше они друг друга на дух не переносили и едва не поубивали лет в двенадцать, но к моменту нашего знакомства их отношения были более-менее ровными.

Как выяснилось, это была правильная тактика.

***

Саске молчит, и, честно говоря, мне как-то боязно находиться с ним в одной комнате. Мало ли… вдруг он меня ночью подушкой придушит?

— Э-э-э… Саске, ты… — я пару минут подбираю слова, — хочешь меня убить?

— В школе сложно спрятать труп, — ровно отзывается Учиха с убийственной интонацией Гаары.

— Понятно.

— Да и Какаши в восторг не придет из-за того, что я испорчу школьную собственность, — продолжает Саске.

— Круто, — говорю я, хлопая Учиху по плечу, — значит, я могу пока пожить.

— Кретин, — лениво огрызается Саске. — И чего тебя несет временами так?

— Ну прости, — пожимаю я плечами, — не смог удержаться, очень уж у девочки выражение лица было… хм… занятное.

— Нашел, чем шутить, — фыркает Саске.

— Ох, Учиха, забей, дуры-блондинки поговорку, что в каждой шутке есть доля правды не знают, так что она поноет подружкам, те наорут на нее за клевету на их местное божество, и тебя на нежных девичьих руках водрузят на пьедестал. Тебе же лучше, — я зеваю, — считай, что я великодушно провел вакцинацию местного населения.

Саске внимательно меня выслушивает и кривится.

— Не перекручивай все так, как будто я должен быть тебе благодарен, Суйгетсу, — твердо заявляет он.

— Ну что ты, радость моя, я даже не пытался, — размахиваю я руками, демонстрируя свое возмущение подобным предположением.

— Как же, — морщится Саске, и добавляет: — И перестань использовать это дурацкое обращение.

— А что мне поделать, если ты действительно моя радость, милый? — развожу я руками и побыстрее скрываюсь в ванной, пока Учиха с горящими местью глазами меня не прибил.

В дверь ударяет что-то тяжелое. Ну… будем надеяться, это была книга, а не стул. С Учихи станется.

А вот мне, кажется, на завтрашнем занятии карате начистят морду. Вот черт, она ведь мне еще дорога.

Я ухмыляюсь, разглядывая собственное отражение.

***

Родители мои живы и здоровы до сих пор, но ветер в башке давно превратился у них в подобие шторма — мысли сметает зараз. Начинали они с веяния милых сердцу молодежи принципов "sex, drugs and rock-n-roll", а закончили внезапным ударом в религию, «хари кришной» и прочей мутью на грани фанатизма.

Мне был лет пять, когда дядюшка изъял меня из этого религиозного кошмара, отмыл и долго учил есть вилкой и спать на кровати, а не на полу.

В общем-то все было бы нечего, если бы не одно «но». Через шесть лет у дядюшки появилась вторая половина, после чего я немного охренел от резких поворотов событий. Самой шокирующей новостью оказалось, что милая тетя с красивым личиком и длинными волосами оказывается дядя, зовут его Хаку и он спит с моим опекуном. Все было бы нормально, не узнай я все эти факты, так сказать, опытным путем, не вовремя ввалившись в комнату дяди.

Да, дядюшка умел делать сюрпризы.

***

— Хей, Саске, ты в деле? — спрашиваю я темноту.

Тишина служит мне ответом.

— Учиха, не прикидывайся, я знаю, что ты не спишь!.. Учиха!

— Не ори, не глухой, — раздраженно отзывается Саске. — Ты получше время для разговора не нашел? Завтра контрольная и нужно вы…

— Блин, Саске, не парь мне мозги. Ты же наш местный гений, скажи еще, что написать не сможешь, если не уснешь прямо сейчас.

— Я-то смогу, а ты? — ехидный голос Саске вызывает желание треснуть ему по физиономии. Я приглядываюсь к стороне, в которой гипотетически находится Учиха. Света от фонарей, прорывающегося сквозь штору, едва хватает, чтобы разглядеть темное пятно кровати и силуэт Саске на ней.

— Ты из меня совсем уж дебила не делай, — обиженно отзываюсь я.

— Угу, а кто завалил тест по математике в прошлом месяце?

— Радость моя, ты еще прошлую жизнь вспомни, — хмыкаю я.

— И вспомню, — говорит Саске, — ты в ней сто процентов был дубом. А в следующей будешь гадюкой.

— Да-а-а, — смеюсь я, — я тебя тоже очень люблю. Хватит стрелки переводить. Ты с нами?

Саске тяжело вздыхает.

— Учиха, хватит трусить, — старательно подначиваю я.

— Придурок, — фыркает Саске. — Хорошо, я с вами.

— Я горжусь тобой, радость моя.

— Заткнись и спи, — мрачно заканчивает Учиха.

— Ага, — покорно соглашаюсь я. — Сладких снов, радость мо…

— Убью.

— Спокойной ночи, Саске-сама.

— Спокойной ночи.

***

Первый вопрос, который я задал Учихе, был «Ты спал с девушкой?». Выражение лица его было неописуемым. Как и фингал под моим глазом, появившийся в следующее мгновение. Я тогда ухмыльнулся, приложил к глазу бутылку с водой, стоящую у него на столе и, продолжая разговор, спросил, можно ли это считать за отрицательный ответ.

Фиговый способ завязать знакомство, но, как видите, он неплохо сработал.

По крайней мере, Учиха с первого раза усвоил, что слова «такт», «вежливость» и «границы приличия» я не знаю и в свое время их значение в словаре успешно пролистал, что очень помогло в нашем последующем общении.

***

Не сказать, чтобы все прошло как по маслу, но в итоге цели своей мы добились. Говоря простыми словами, мы все-таки оказались перед вожделенными дверьми клуба.

— У меня один вопрос, — мрачно начал Гаара.

— Хм? — задумчиво отозвался я.

— Вход в здание в твоем плане предусмотрен? Холодно.

— Угу, — поддакнул Саске.

— Капризные дети, — еле слышно пробурчал Канкуро.

— Конечно же, предусмотрен, — великодушно сообщил я. — А таким неженкам, как вы, нужно было потеплее одеться.

— Хм.

— Я все равно не понимаю, как тебе это удалось. Мы же несовершеннолетние, — говорит Джюго, когда мы оказываемся в зале, под завязку набитом людьми.

— Я знаком с владельцем.

— Хм? — Саске вопросительно смотрит на меня. — Откуда такие связи?

— От дяди, откуда же еще, — огрызаюсь я. — Орочимару пару раз заходил к нему. Ну и когда я пожаловался, что в школе с развлечениями ситуация напряженнее, чем в монастыре, он сунул мне свою визитку и пообещал все обеспечить.

— Не нравится мне такая благотворительность, — скривился Саске.

— Ну кто же сказал, что это «благотворительность», радость моя, — кокетливо говорю я, внимательно следя за изменяющимся лицом Саске. — Я, может быть, Орочимару тебя пообещал в качестве оплаты, так что все по-честному.

— Суйгетсу, — мрачно начинает Саске.

— Шучу-шучу, — смеюсь я.

— Ну почему же «шучу»? — раздается сзади голос со странными шипящими интонациями. — Лично я бы от такой сделки не отказался.

— О-орочимару, ты меня напугал, — я резко оборачиваюсь.

— Прости, — твердо говорит Саске, — но такие сделки запрещены. И я против.

— Жаль, — разводит руками Орочимару. А вот его взгляд, направленный на Саске мне, честно говоря, не нравится. Кхе… раньше он, вроде, подобных наклонностей не проявлял…

Странно все это.

— Ну-ну, мальчики, — вкрадчиво говорит Орочимару, — вы сюда развлекаться пришли, а не стоять столбом. Что-то лица у вас невеселые.

— О-о-о, это ты наши лица еще не видел на уроке у Какаши. Вот там уж точно — мухи дохнут.

— Не утрируй, Суйгетсу, — качает головой Саске.

— Сказал любимчик препода, — фыркаю я.

— Хм…

***

Саске спит очень тихо. Почти не ворочается во сне и, кажется, едва дышит. В первые дни я не знал, что мне делать, — то ли бежать за преподавателями, то ли сразу вызывать скорую, вопя в трубку что-то вроде «пульс не прощупывается, спасите его-о-о!!!». Потом привык, потому что каждое утро Учиха просыпался в традиционно дурном настроении. Говоря честно, зомби в фильмах и те добрее выглядели.

Учиха с похмельем вообще представлял собой зверское зрелище. Если бы дело происходило в кино, то картина получила бы возрастной ценз никак не меньше R.

В общем, за год своего обучения в школе я ни разу не увидел Саске в полной гармонии с окружающими и самим собой.

Без сомнения, это было печальным фактом.

***

«Ну как тебе?» — пишу я на клочке бумаги и передаю ее Саске. Пишу, к слову, катаканой. Этот способ обмена информацией мы придумали, чтобы учителям в случае чего достался листочек, испещренный непонятными закорючками. Азбуку мы учили целый месяц, под неусыпным контролем Саске, но результат того стоил. Теперь на уроке можно было обсудить все, включая размера груди директрисы.

«Нормально» — Саске кидает на меня злобный взгляд, но все-таки отвечает.

«А поподробнее?»

«Мне не нравится этот Орочимару»

«Какая разница? Тебе с ним не спать. Или..?» — я ухмыляюсь, глядя в перекошенное лицо Учихи, когда тот читает.

«Придурок»

«Ну и забей. Мы туда развлекаться ходим»

«Мы там один раз были»

«А на следующей неделе ты не пойдешь?»

«Мне не нравится этот Орочимару, Суйгетсу»

«Пойдешь?»

«Да»

— Может, хватит уже записки передавать, друзья-товарищи? Вы итак двадцать четыре часа вместе, и до сих пор наговориться не можете? — передо мной возникает обозленный Какаши.

— Эм… простите, сэр, — виновато говорит Саске.

Кажется, Хатаке единственное существо в мире, в присутствие которого у Учихи появляется совесть. Занятно.

Когда мы уже выходим из класса, Какаши останавливает нас и говорит:

— Вы ведь понимаете, что это может плохо закончится?

Я чувствую, как по спине проходит табун мурашек.

— Что именно? — спокойно спрашивает Учиха. Блин, он точно из металла сделан.

— Не нужно вешать мне лапшу на уши, Саске, — смотрит ему в глаза Какаши.

— Не нужно изображать из себя заботливого папашу, — огрызается Учиха.

— Я ваш учитель, — ровно говорит Хатаке, — я за вас отвечаю.

— Мы сами за себя ответим, если будет нужно.

Саске хватает меня за руку и практически тащит к двери.

— Что только что произошло? — спрашиваю я, когда мы оказываемся на улице.

Саске пожимает плечами.

— Какаши думает, что если дружил с моим дядей, то обязан за мной приглядывать.

— А я не знал, что у тебя есть дядя… — я смотрю на притихшего Саске.

— Был, — отвечает он. — Они с Какаши и Гаем были одноклассниками, и на последние рождественские каникулы в школе им в голову стукнуло пойти всей компанией в поход. Типа «забраться на эту гору — дело чести». Закончилось все фигово, как понимаешь. То ли с погодой не рассчитали, то ли еще что, но началась лавина. Из десяти человек двое погибли. Дядя Обито и девушка какая-то. Ее, вроде, Рин звали.

— Значит, у Хатаке комплекс вины?

— Что-то вроде, — кивает Саске. — Как будто изменить погоду было в его силах.

— Ясно.

Саске качает головой.

— И теперь он вбил себе в башку, что во искупление грехов обязан сделать так, чтобы я был сыт, здоров и счастлив.

— Он выбрал самый трудный путь, — поддакиваю я. — Бедный парень.

***

Меня никогда нельзя было назвать примерным ребенком. И уж тем более нельзя это сделать сейчас. Мы упивались своей ловкостью и гениальностью — провести всех в школе и каждую пятницу выбираться в город. Что может быть круче в пятнадцать? Татуировки и пирсинг не считается.

Вот только… как не обидно это признавать, но взрослые в лице Какаши были правы. «Хорошим» дело не закончилось.

Какаши нас спас от одного, но заложил по другому, придумав более изощренное наказание.

В итоге, сдав экзамены, я отправился к дяде с рекомендацией «продолжить образование в другом месте», а Саске пришлось разбираться с обозленным Хатаке. А я понял, что забота о Саске для него уже не какой-то эфемерный долг умершему другу, и мне было очень интересно, через сколько лет эта простая истина дойдет и до Саске.

Меня, как потенциальную угрозу, быстро исключили из радиуса влияния на Учиху.

Я так думаю, что это было правильным решением.

Саске и без меня найдет проблем себе на задницу. Этот факт не подлежит сомнениям.


End file.
